


Yes I Will

by hufflecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/pseuds/hufflecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam said yes to Lucifer on Valentine's Day... this is what happens a week later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes I Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> As has happened previously, this is entirely [Gabriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearhumanbeings/pseuds/shipeverythingspn)'s fault. I had nothing to do with this. Nope.
> 
> This will make much more sense if you read "Will You Be My Valentine" first.

The day of the balloons Sam had eagerly followed Lucifer home. The last bell had echoed over the school grounds as they’d dashed the three blocks to Lucifer’s house holding hands and giggling.

It became a routine. The two would stare at each other in class, and steal kisses in stairwells or behind bleachers. Charlie teased Sam when he started wearing scarves to cover his hickeys. He didn’t know what he would do when the weather got warmer.

It was about a week after Valentine’s Day that Sam was going to have the house to himself for a night.

“So, my parents are gonna be at my grandparents’ house the whole weekend,” Sam began, his hand dangling off of Lucifer’s by the pinky. “And Dean will be at a friend’s place tonight.”

Lucifer’s face remained impassive, but his eyes sparkled. “Sam Winchester, are you inviting me over? To stay the night?”

Sam sputtered. “Yeah, no, I mean, i-i-if you want--”

Lucifer leaned in close to Sam and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I’d love to.”

The walk to Sam’s house was a little longer than to Lucifer’s, but there was no rush. They held hands as they walked, leaning into each other and laughing at nothing.

When they reached Sam’s house he unlocked the front door and led Lucifer inside. “Well, this is me,” he said.

Lucifer’s eyes were trained on Sam’s face. “It’s nice,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. 

Sam kissed him back, gently at first. At school, in the hallway, and even at Lucifer’s house there had been a certain level of safety. You could only get away with so much affection in public, or a house full of nosy siblings. But now… they could do anything.

Sam’s heartbeat thumped through his entire body.

He opened his mouth to Lucifer, who reacted in kind. Sam had never kissed anyone before Lucifer, not like this, but he hadn’t been getting any complaints. He slipped his hands up the back of Lucifer’s neck and tugged at his dirty-blond hair. 

Lucifer licked into Sam’s mouth and pulled Sam’s hips sharply against his own. He broke the kiss suddenly, and Sam whined at the loss of it. He backed away from Sam a couple steps, and held out his hand. “Give me the grand tour?”

Sam nodded, and led Lucifer up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door behind them, locking it.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. “Expecting an interruption?”

“Well no,” Sam said, “But just… just in case. It feels safer this way. Just you and me.” 

Lucifer said nothing but smiled, his eyes full of warmth.

Sam cleared his throat and dropped his backpack on the chair in front of his desk. “You can put your stuff anywhere,” he said. “I’m sorry about the mess.” There were a few piles of clothes and books here and there, but at least the floor was visible.

“This is nothing. You should see my brother’s room. Or not, actually, because I really don’t want to scare you away. Especially not yet.” He brushed some hair out of Sam’s face with his thumb.

“You want to scare me away later?”

“God, I hope not.” Lucifer leaned in again for a kiss. “I’ve liked you for so long, Sam. I can’t believe you didn’t know.”

“I just can’t believe you like me.”

“Believe it.” Lucifer hooked his finger into the belt loop of Sam’s jeans and drew him closer. He slipped his other hand under Sam’s t-shirt and dragged his fingers up over Sam’s spine.

Sam shivered at the touch. Despite the heat from Lucifer’s mouth earlier his hands were cool against Sam’s skin.

“I want to show you how much I like you… if you’ll let me.”

Sam just nodded, not trusting his brain or his mouth to form words.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Lucifer said with a smirk.

“Y-yes,” Sam managed to choke out. 

Lucifer leaned in close and whispered in Sam’s ear, “Just let me know if you want me to stop, okay?” He nipped at Sam’s ear before he could respond, which elicited a moan from Sam. His cock throbbed with pure want for the older boy. 

Lucifer sank to his knees in front of Sam and placed his hands on Sam’s hips. He lifted up the hem of Sam’s t-shirt to plant a kiss on his stomach.

That was enough to send sparks racing through Sam’s body, except Lucifer didn’t stop there. He continued kissing messily and licking over Sams’ abdomen, and under his belly button. 

Sam’s breath hitched when Lucifer deftly undid the button of Sam’s jeans, and unzipped his fly. He pulled the jeans down over Sam’s hips just enough and palmed Sam through his boxers. Sam moaned and leaned into his touch. 

“Fuck, Sam, you’re so hot,” Lucifer said against the waistband of Sam’s boxers. “I want to taste all of you.” Gingerly he lowered Sam’s shorts and lifted the waistband down past Sam’s erection, which bobbed gently as it was freed. He kissed at the base first, breathing hotly onto Sam’s skin, before running his tongue up the length of Sam’s cock. 

Sam felt like he’d had the breath punched out of him though he also knew, logically, that Lucifer had barely gotten started.

Lucifer moved his thumb over Sam’s leaking head, smiling at the noise it elicited from Sam. He licked at the bead of precome that had formed before taking Sam’s length in his mouth fully. 

Sam cried out and fisted his hands in Lucifer’s hair instinctively. He released the older boy’s head when he realised how rough the gesture may have been. He was surprised, but not disappointed, when Lucifer replaced Sam’s hands on the back of his head and gave them a little squeeze, encouraging him. Sam played along, pulling Lucifer’s face deeper onto his cock. 

Lucifer hummed against Sam’s skin and sped up his movements.

His mouth was hot and slick on Sam’s cock. It was all Sam could do to stay standing. “Oh my God, Lucifer,” Sam’s breath was heavy, and his vision began to swim, “I’m gonna--”

Lucifer pulled off just in time to narrowly miss getting a mouthful of Sam’s come and stroked him through the last throes of his orgasm. 

Sam let out a deep breath, as if he’d been holding it in. “Oh my God,” he said again. He ran a hand through his hair, but stilled when he looked down at Lucifer, who was still on his knees. “I-I’m sorry, you’ve got, um…” Sam stuttered as he searched for words. 

Lucifer reached up to his face and looked at the sticky gob that he wiped off his cheek. “That’s okay,” he chuckled. “It sort of goes with the territory.”

Sam winced. “I think I got some on your shirt, too.”

Lucifer looked down at the shoulder of his t-shirt, frowning. “So you did. Well,” he said, shrugging, “I can’t wear it when it’s dirty.” He lifted his shirt off in one movement, carefully avoiding the wet spot.

Sam was relieved that Lucifer wasn’t annoyed with him. He also couldn’t tear his eyes away from the older boy’s body. Lucifer was slim, but not skinny. The way his muscles flexed under his skin gave Sam an ache deep in his gut, and he had a feeling his spent cock wouldn’t be out of commission for too long.

Lucifer moved to the bed and leaned against the pillows, patting the spot next to him. “C’mere.” 

Sam pulled up his boxers but, after considering Lucifer’s half-dressed state, shed his jeans. He crawled onto the bed and sidled up to the other boy, happy at how easily his shoulder fit under Lucifer’s arm. He laid his head on Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer kissed the top of Sam’s head. “So… was that okay?”

Sam blushed, and buried his face deeper into Lucifer’s chest. “Yeah, yeah it was. It was really good.” He leaned up and planted a kiss on Lucifer’s lips. “What about you, though?”

“I’m just happy to be here with you.”

Sam kissed him once more, parting Lucifer’s lips with his tongue. He ran his hand down the length of Lucifer’s body, stopping to squeeze his painfully obvious erection.

“Really?”

Lucifer’s answer to that was a moan, because Sam chose that moment to slip his hand down the front of Lucifer’s pants, and curl his fingers around his hard cock.

“I don’t believe you.”

Lucifer made a noise that sounded dangerously close to a growl as he rolled on top of Sam and pushed the taller boy into the bed with the weight of his body. He rolled his hips into Sam’s, and grinned when Sam made a soft keening noise. “Cheeky, aren’t you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sam said with a grin. He crashed his lips against Lucifer’s, hungry again for more of the other boy. His hands searched all over the smoothness of Lucifer’s back, pulling the other boy down onto himself.

Lucifer buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, his teeth teasing just behind Sam’s ear.

Sam moaned. “I want you,” he breathed.

Lucifer hummed delightedly into Sam’s neck.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Sam felt Lucifer still. It was too much to ask for too soon, he thought. He’d really fucked up now. He opened his mouth to apologise, to backtrack, when Lucifer eased himself off of Sam slowly. 

Their eyes locked.

“Okay.” 

Lucifer leaned back, straddling Sam. He slid his hands under Sam’s shirt and slid a thumb over one sensitive nipple before reaching down again and pulling the garment off. He slid off the bed and stood beside it. He reached into his back pocket and place a single condom and small packet of lube on the bedside table before sliding his jeans off onto the floor. He crawled back onto the bed, placing a knee on either side of Sam’s thighs. He rolled his hips down into Sam’s, nudging his hard cock against Sam’s crotch. “I mean, if you’re ready.”

“I want to,” Sam said, hoping his voice was steadier than he felt. The air in the room felt electric and hot. “I want to with you.” 

“Have you ever, like, before?”

“No.” Sam blushed. “Have you?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer said, “but I was thinking of you the whole time.”

The words hit Sam like a punch to the gut. Something surged through his body and he clutched at the boy on top of him, his lips desperate and searching. He licked into Lucifer’s mouth, before tracing a line of kisses down his jaw and into his neck. 

“Yes just like that, Sammy,” Lucifer purred. He shifted his weight enough to pull off Sam’s boxers, before standing up again to hastily take off his own and settling his weight on top of Sam again.

Sam angled back to get a good look at Lucifer’s body. He’d never seen the other boy completely naked. His cock was not too much longer than Sam’s, fully hard, but it was thicker. 

“Like what you see?”

Sam nodded.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.” Lucifer sat back between Sam’s legs as his gently pushed his knees apart. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He ran his hands up the inside of Sam’s thighs, gently fondling his balls with one hand. He grabbed both the condom and the lube, and ripped the latter open. He emptied the packet onto his fingers before smearing most of it on Sam’s exposed hole.

“Ah!” Sam gasped. The slippery substance was cold on his skin.

“Don’t worry babe,” Lucifer cooed, “I’ll warm you up.” He swiped his fingers around Sam’s entrance teasingly, his other hand braced on Sam’s hip. He leaned forward then, and started kissing Sam, his fingers still dancing behind his balls. 

One finger pushed in at the same moment his tongue pried past Sam’s lips. He moaned on Lucifer’s tongue, shifted his hips to accommodate the new pressure inside his body. Lucifer slowly pressed his finger in deeper.

“Fuck, Sam. You’re so tight, baby.”

Just when Sam began to get used to the feeling of one finger inside him, Lucifer added a second. It hurt, but it also felt amazing.

“How’s that, baby?”

“Uh, good.” Sam closed his eyes and sank into the bed, sank deeper onto Lucifer’s fingers. “That’s really good.”

“I bet you do this to yourself, don’t you? When you’re alone?”

“Mm-hmm,” Sam nodded.

“So naughty. But I bet it doesn’t feel like this.” Lucifer started moving both his fingers in and out. His slow pace didn’t last for long, speeding up as started keening between heavy breaths. “I want to be inside you, Sam. I want to feel all of you. Can I do that?”

“Yes. Please.”

Lucifer slid his fingers out and sat back on his heels. He ripped opened the condom wrapper, and gave himself a few strokes before rolling it onto himself.

Sam looked at Lucifer’s cock, his stomach stirring. He wanted him so badly… but he was much thicker than two fingers.

Lucifer positioned himself between Sam’s arched knees and leaned in close. “I can prep you some more, if you want.” He looked earnest, and sincere. 

Sam felt very cared for, in that moment. “No, it’s fine. I just want you.”

Lucifer needed no more encouragement. He leaned over Sam, the head of his cock pressing just against Sam’s aching hole. He planted a kiss on Sam’s collarbone before sinking his length into Sam in one fluid movement.

Sam arched his back instinctively, then shuddered as the extra movement made his ass burn that much more.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to go in so fast,” Lucifer soothed. “You just took me so well, baby. You took me so well.” He punctuated his praise by peppering kisses up and down Sam’s neck and chest. 

Sam kissed Lucifer back and after a few minutes felt his body relax. Lucifer must have felt it too because that’s when he slid halfway out for the first time, before pushing in again. Sam shifted his hips, angling them up to allow Lucifer sink in deeper.

Which he did.

Taking the movement as encouragement, Lucifer established a steady pace. He began to pound into Sam harder, the younger boy gasping at each thrust. Lucifer’s eyes were half-hooded, and he was panting with the effort.

Sam needed something to hang on to. He tried grasping the edge of the bed, but that didn’t work because the bed wasn’t Lucifer. Lucifer’s chest glistened with sweat and Sam ran his hands over it before settling them around his waist, pulling him in closer, and deeper.

“Touch yourself, Sammy.”

Sam had hardly even noticed that he was hard again. He reached down and started stroking himself, sighing happily at the familiar touch and the extra layer of pleasure it brought him.

“Fuck, you’re so hot. I’m getting close, Sam. Let me know when you are too.”

Sam spit into his palm and stroked himself faster. Lucifer was hitting a spot in him that was oh-so-good and he could feel his orgasm building deep in his gut. “Oh, I’m gonna--”

That’s all the encouragement Lucifer needed. He pulled out nearly all the way once, and then slammed into Sam with all his strength. His movements became erratic, frenzied, and he came with a groan and Sam’s name on his lips. 

Sam felt his own release hot and sticky on his stomach. He was spent in every sense of the word. He was too tired and his brain too addled to say anything when Lucifer, his softening cock still inside Sam, slumped directly onto Sam’s sticky stomach. 

It took a few hazy minutes before Lucifer had the wherewithal to peel himself off of Sam. Sam whined at the sensation of emptiness when Lucifer finally slid out. He carefully removed the condom and gestured to the waste basket beside the bed. “This okay in here?”

“Uh yeah, it’s fine.”

Lucifer looked down at Sam’s and his own stomach and frowned. “We certainly did make a mess, didn’t we?” He leaned over the side of the bed for the discarded shirt from earlier. He began to mop the come off Sam’s stomach.

“Hey, you’re going to ruin your shirt!”

Lucifer shrugged. “You’re the one who came on it first. Besides, I can get another shirt.” He began wiping down his own stomach. “Got anything I can wear in the meantime?”

Sam was quick to answer, a smirk on his face. “No, nothing at all I’m afraid. No shirts left in the entire house. It’s a tragedy.”

“Is that so?” Lucifer raised one eyebrow.

“Absolutely true. I guess you’ll just have to stay shirtless.” Sam sat up gingerly on his elbows and angled his head up to kiss Lucifer under his jaw.

“I can put my pants back on, then.”

“Naw, those are illegal now.” Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist, pulling him in close. “And so is leaving this bed.”

“I think I can work with that.” Lucifer smiled.

Sam smiled back, stealing a kiss before burying his face in Lucifer’s neck. 

So this was what it felt like to be someone’s Valentine.


End file.
